


Kisses

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [12]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three men in her life. She kissed each of them for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Her first kiss was with the Doctor. At the time, he was surprised that he was the first, but that hadn't been the sort of trouble she was prone to. Later, he would tell her that she was too young to know what she was getting herself into.

Nothing ever compared.

She slept with President Adar for many reasons, none of which were love. When he kissed her or touched her, she would close her eyes and pretend that it was him, her Doctor. It never worked very well.

He was way too warm.

The first human kiss she actually desired was from Bill Adama. When they finally did kiss, it almost felt right. Enough years had passed and the Doctor had faded into memory. But there were too many lies between them for her to let down her guard completely. And she used him as she had used Adar, as her protection from exposure.

She wished sometimes, she could be who he thought she was.

Three men in her life; many kisses; no regrets in the end. Whether it was what she wanted, or what she had to do to stay alive, it didn't matter in the long run.

Bill would never be the Doctor, and she would never be Laura Roslin, but it was enough for now.


End file.
